


Puppy Love

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall does get punched at one point, Possessive Louis, The Niam is only mentioned once, Ziall Friendship, lots of pining, pretty much just angst and fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hiya!” comes a slow, deep drawl behind Niall, making him nearly leap out of his skin in surprise.</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ!” Niall yelps, whipping around to find the source of the voice.</p><p>“Oh, you’re Irish.” says a thoroughly amused looking demigod. He’s probably not actually a demigod, but Niall isn’t sure that actual humans look like that without makeup and Photoshop. He’s never seen a guy as gorgeous as this long haired brunet with sparkling green eyes and a mouth that can only be described as obscene, who’s leaning on the fence. “That explains the rude language.”</p><p>“You scaring the living daylights out of me explains the language.” Niall huffs. “Something I can help you with mate? ‘M kinda busy if ya hadn’t noticed.”</p><p>“I um- I’m your neighbor.” the brunet stammers, obviously taken aback with Niall’s attitude. “Harry Styles.”</p><p>“Niall Horan.” he returns. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. Just stressed, y’know? Gotta figure out how to get all this inside by myself, and preferably before sunset, because I don’t know if any of my lightbulbs work, and I’d rather not find out while I’m trying to navigate a mattress upstairs by myself.”</p><p>“I could help you.” Harry offers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt “Hey new neighbor it appears that your dog likes me a thousand times better than she likes your partner and they’re really jealous and I’m sorry but not really because hellloooooo there” given to me by toystoran on tumblr. It was supposed to be a drabble, but it kind of got away from me and turned into more of a one-shot. I really hope it's good, because I've been on cough medicine while writing it.

Holmes Chapel is nice. A bit quiet, but Niall likes quiet. He’s used to quiet. Mullingar wasn’t exactly a bustling metropolis. It’s a nice place, and Niall has an easy enough job that pays well enough for him to afford to live in the posh little village. All in all, he’d say the move was a good choice, even if it wasn’t in his original life plan. His original life plan hadn’t exactly panned out anyways. Jobs in his degree-field are few and far between, but this job had fallen into his lap through a cousin, or an uncle, some family member on his mum’s side. So he picked up his life and moved to Cheshire, ready to start his adult life rather than continuing to mooch living space off of his parents forever.

The unfortunate part about moving to another country though, is that there’s nobody to help you unpack all of your crap. The delivery guys had set it all in his drive, but Niall didn’t have the extra hundred quid lying around for them to bring everything in. He’s pretty much stretched to the limit financially until he gets his first paycheck, and he doesn’t even start his job for another two weeks, so it was either go it alone, or get some help but starve to death before he even begins work. Niall has always been a bit of a foodie. 

So now he’s carting his entire life inside, box by box, and regretting his decision to arrive in the middle of the afternoon rather than the early morning. It’s not even that hot out, but Niall is sweating buckets after his twelfth trip, carting in all the things that either his parents had insisted on buying him, or the hand-me-downs his brother had given him from his first place. He can’t be ungrateful though, not when he would have barely had enough to stock a studio flat, let alone a two bedroom house, without the help. Even if almost none of it matches and makes him look like a bit of a hoarder of cheap plastic crap.

“Hiya!” comes a slow, deep drawl behind Niall, making him nearly leap out of his skin in surprise.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Niall yelps, whipping around to find the source of the voice.

“Oh, you’re Irish.” says a thoroughly amused looking demigod. He’s probably not actually a demigod, but Niall isn’t sure that actual humans look like that without makeup and Photoshop. He’s never seen a guy as gorgeous as this long haired brunet with sparkling green eyes and a mouth that can only be described as obscene, who’s leaning on the fence. “That explains the rude language.”

“You scaring the living daylights out of me explains the language.” Niall huffs. “Something I can help you with mate? ‘M kinda busy if ya hadn’t noticed.”

“I um- I’m your neighbor.” the brunet stammers, obviously taken aback with Niall’s attitude. “Harry Styles.”

“Niall Horan.” he returns. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. Just stressed, y’know? Gotta figure out how to get all this inside by myself, and preferably before sunset, because I don’t know if any of my lightbulbs work, and I’d rather not find out while I’m trying to navigate a mattress upstairs by myself.”

“I could help you.” Harry offers.

“That’s nice of you Mr. Styles, but-” Niall starts, though he’s cut off by a loud cackle from Harry.

“Did- Did you seriously just call me Mr. Styles?” Harry giggles. “How old do you think I am? Goodness- Mr. Styles. Ha! That’s a riot!”

“Um-” Niall stammers. Clearly Harry’s good looks have sank into his brain, causing some horrifying form of hysteria. That, or he’s just really easily amused. “Harry then- It’s nice of you to offer to help, but-”

“There’s no way you’re getting that sofa inside by yourself Niall.” Harry hums. “You’re not putting me out, so let me help you. It’s the neighborly thing to do. And if you don’t, I’m just going to sit out here and heckle you until you give in. You’d really just be saving yourself some time and effort by agreeing now.”

“That doesn’t sound very neighborly.” Niall scoffs.

“I don’t like being ignored.” Harry says with a shrug. “I’m very likable, very neighborly in fact. I always keep an extra sugar and eggs on hand in case a neighbor needs them. Nobody ever has so far, but that’s really beside the point, innit?”

“Actually, I’m fairly sure it is the point.” Niall chuckles. “Isn’t there a market like, two streets over?”

“Yes, but why run all the way to the co-op for just a little sugar or a few eggs when you can get them from me?” Harry asks with a beaming grin.

“I don’t know, maybe because of the sense of obligation?” Niall replies.

“There’s no obligation.” Harry pouts. “Why don’t people ever believe that people are genuinely nice?”

“I guess because not everyone is.” Niall shrugs. “People are more likely to hold onto negative experiences than good ones I think, which makes it easier to keep themselves at a distance.”

“Well that’s silly. People are supposed to be social. We’re a species built on community.” Harry grins. “If you can’t trust your community, then what’s the point?”

“I don’t really know.” Niall admits.

“So- Are you going to let me help now, or are we just going to keep going around in circles and burning daylight until you concede?” Harry asks.

“Might as well.” Niall sighs. “Come on then. Got a lot to do, and less time to do it now because of you distracting me.”

“Excellent!” Harry giggles, attempting to hop over the thigh-high fence between them, only to end up face first on the ground. He hops up quickly, ignoring Niall raucous cackling, and says “I’m alright. Totally fine. That happens all the time.”

“Then- Then why wouldn’t you- Just- Just walk around?” Niall asks through recurring fits of laughter.

“This was quicker.” Harry says sheepishly. “There was a fifty percent chance I was going to trip one way or the other. At least this way I landed on grass rather than cement.”

“You’re clumsy. I’ll keep that in mind. No boxes of fragile things for you.” Niall chuckles. “Those are books. The box is a bit heavy, so try not to drop it on your feet, yeah?”

“I think I can manage.” Harry smirks.

 

“You really don’t have to do this.” Niall mumbles, following behind Harry as the brunet drags him to the house next door.

“Are you forgetting that I saw your cupboards Niall?” Harry hums, opening up his door and pulling Niall inside. “I can’t, in good conscience, let you eat dinner at yours. You’ll end up with a pathetic bowl of un-sauced noodles, watching Friends on your laptop. Lucy, I’m home!”

“Got a bird stored away that’s been waiting on you?” Niall asks.

“Not in the strictest sense, but kind of.” Harry chuckles. He doesn’t get the chance to elaborate before a white streak comes racing down the hall towards them. By the grace of god, Harry doesn’t see Niall flinch, too busy focusing on the terrier jumping around his legs to notice Niall’s lapse in composure. It’s been a herculean effort to keep himself collected around Harry all day, not allowing himself to fawn over the insanely attractive (and surprisingly fun) brunet. “Niall, this is Lucy. Named after Lucille Ball just so I can pretend to be a British Desi Arnaz and say that whenever I get home.”

“Hi there Lucy.” Niall coos, crouching down and holding out a hand for the dog to sniff at. He was caught off guard when she came bounding down the hallway, but now that she’s just kind of wriggling around in front of him, she’s pretty cute. She seems rather enthusiastic, and Niall finds out why almost immediately.

“Ugh, there you are. Fucking dog wouldn’t shut up.” comes a thoroughly annoyed voice drifting down the hallway. “Where have you- You brought company? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Louis, this is Niall. He’s just moved in next door.” Harry explains, standing up and wandering over to the shorter lad, placing a kiss on his cheek, much to Niall’s disappointment. “I brought him for dinner because he doesn’t have almost anything in his cupboards.”

“That’s not true. It’s just not stocked to your exhausting standards.” Niall scoffs.

“Three cans of peas, a box of pasta, and a six pack of beer does not a home make Niall.” Harry huffs.

“Leave him alone Harold. If he says he’s fine, then he’s fine.” Louis grumbles. “Not everybody is willing to be one of your little pet projects.”

“I’m just trying to be nice.” Harry pouts.

“You were already plenty nice helping me move in my stuff Harry.” Niall says with the best fake smile he can muster. He can’t deny to himself that he’s disappointed Harry has a boyfriend (kind of a dick one at that), but he also hasn’t spent enough time with the lad to earn the right to be disappointed. It’s his own fault for not just asking if Harry was with anyone. “I should get back to mine. I have a lot of unpacking to do if I want to sleep on sheets tonight and have clothes in the morning.”

“Niall-” Harry starts, but he’s cut off with a loud sigh and an obnoxious eye roll from Louis.

“Let him go Harry.” Louis huffs. “He’s clearly uncomfortable around a gay couple.”

“What? No I’m not!” Niall squeaks. “Trust me, I don’t have a problem with that.”

“Sure, and that’s why you’re suddenly so uncomfortable now that you’ve seen the two of us together.” Louis scoffs.

“I’m bi.” Niall blurts out. “I don’t have a problem with gay guys.”

“Sure.” Louis sneers, walking off without another word.

“Is that true?” Harry asks quietly.

“Yeah.” Niall nods. “I really do just need to get back to my place. I’m not trying to be rude. You’ve been really nice, but I have a lot to do before I can go to sleep, and having dinner with you is just going to keep me up later than I’m already going to be.”

“That’s not what I was talking about Niall.” Harry sighs.

“I know.” Niall mumbles. “The other part is true too. It’s not something I generally tell practical strangers though. Let alone kind of awkwardly yell at them during a really weirdly tense moment.”

“Sorry about that.” Harry mutters. “He can be kind of- Grouchy. I shouldn’t have invited you over before telling him. He doesn’t like surprises.”

“No, I shouldn’t have let you bring me over here when I knew I don’t really have the time.” Niall tells him. “Thank you so much for all your help Harry. I’ll see you around.”

“Count on it.” Harry grins.

“Bring Lucy next time. She’s perfect.” Niall giggles, giving one last pet to the sweet little dog still sitting by him, and standing up. “Good night Harry.”

“Good night Niall.” Harry says softly, closing the door behind Niall when he leaves. He doesn’t have to know that he’s right, that Niall does end up just making himself a dish of un-sauced noodles and watching Friends DVDs on his laptop until he crawls into his unmade bed and wills himself to sleep in this new life after this strange day he’s had.

 

“Knock knock.” comes a giggling call from Niall’s door.

“It is too early for you to be this awake.” Niall groans, slumping over onto his table. Harry knows the way in after yesterday, and Niall is too exhausted from his lackluster sleep to bother being a proper host. “What are you even doing here before the sun?”

“You don’t have any coffee or tea in your cupboards, so I thought I’d bring you some before I headed off to work.” Harry chuckles. “I don’t know how you take yours though, so I brought some cream, and that sugar I was telling you about.”

“Bloody lifesaver you are.” Niall sighs contentedly, taking a look at the smiling brunet and his offerings.

“I brought one of each, coffee and Yorkshire tea.” Harry explains, setting down to travel cups. “I know the Irish prefer Lyon’s, but Louis is very particular about his tea, so this is all we have at the house.”

“Coffee please.” Niall hums. “Need the caffeine if I’m going to make it through all of this by the end of the day.”

“Here you go.” Harry says, scooting one of the cups forward and popping off the top. He sets down a bowl of sugar, which Niall promptly dumps half of into his coffee, for which he gets a grimace from Harry that is entirely too cute for the blond to deal with this early. “Do you even care that you’re about to drink a cup of diabetes?”

“Not in the slightest.” Niall mumbles, placing the lid back on firmly and then taking a deep pull without a second thought about the heat. It feels good, sinking into his bones and warming him up.

“Not that I’m complaining, because it means that I didn’t waste my time, but why are you up so early?” Harry asks, dropping into the chair across from Niall.

“I need to get used to it.” Niall shrugs. “My shift is going to be seven to three once I start. I’m not really a morning person, so I’m trying to train myself to be one before I get started. I can’t afford to get fired because I fell asleep at my desk.”

“Where are you working?” Harry questions.

“Lynton Lasers.” Niall rattles off. “They make all sorts of medical devices, and I’ll be helping anyone who has questions about them over the phone.”

“Like the Lynton Clinic in Cheadle?” Harry asks. “That place that does tattoo removal and cellulite reduction and all that?”

“Don’t really know to be honest.” Niall admits. “A relative of my mum set up the job for me. It’s not really my area of expertise, but it pays good and gets me out of my Da’s spare room.”

“Ah, I see.” Harry hums. “And what is your area of expertise?”

“I have a bachelor’s in audio engineering.” Niall explains. “But so do about ten thousand other people in the UK, and there really aren’t that many jobs available in the field. I’m lucky I found anything decent honestly, even if it isn’t what I was looking for. Don’t you have to get to work?”

“Not enjoying my company?” Harry pouts.

“No, you’re fine.” Niall mumbles. “It’s just that I don’t want you to be late just because we’re sitting here talking when you’re supposed to be at work.”

“I can see why you’d be concerned, but that’s not really an issue.” Harry chuckles. “I own my own bakery, so I can get in whenever I want.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Niall says in surprise. He hadn’t really expected that from Harry, though it does explain why he smelled faintly of bread yesterday.

“It is.” Harry nods. “But you’re right. I should be getting there so that I actually have food for the morning crowd. I’ll be off around the same time I was yesterday, so if you’d like some help unpacking when I do, I’ll be free.”

“I’ll let you know.” Niall nods.

 

“Did you do anything today?” Harry giggles. “Or even last night? Because the place looks basically the same as when I brought you to mine yesterday.”

“I did a lot.” Niall lies. Pretty much all he did around the house all day was take a nap and talk to his mum for a few hours until she stopped crying. It’s been a pretty slow day all in all, and Niall has been bored off his arse. Even shopping for food wasn’t entertaining in any way. It was just annoying. Being an adult sucks.

“Not in there you didn’t.” Harry hums. “I placed all of those boxes, and not one of them has been touched, nor has anything in the kitchen. I’m also fairly certain that if I went in either of the bedrooms, they’d both still be messes.”

“My bedroom is always a mess.” Niall huffs.

“Did you at least go grocery shopping?” Harry asks.

“I got more beer.” Niall grins, holding up a couple of empty bottles in a proud display.

“Niall!” Harry groans.

“Keep your bloody knickers from getting all twisted.” Niall laughs. “Yes, I got groceries. Real groceries and not just beer. Even got a bloody membership. You can check my fridge if you don’t believe me.”

“I will in a bit.” Harry tells him. “For now, we should go inside and get started on getting you unpacked.”

“I’m good right here.” Niall muses, settling back against his chair for show. His house is nothing spectacular, relatively plain until he gets it unpacked, but his garden is another story. His garden is gorgeous, even bigger than the one his da has, with its own little greenhouse and a raised up lawn off of a lovely little brick patio. Niall has spent the majority of his time here while conscious. “Who needs a house when I have this garden?”

“I helped plant those you know.” Harry grins, pointing at the hydrangea bushes in the back. “This garden is the reason I hated you when I heard someone had bought the place.”

“That’s rude.” Niall grumbles.

“Well there was always the chance that you’d be someone my charms wouldn’t work on, and then I’d be in trouble, because the last neighbors always let me grow tomatoes in their greenhouse. Lucy tears them up if I plant them in my garden.” Harry explains.

“Who says your charms have worked on me?” Niall scoffs. It’s a bluff of course. He’s completely done in by Harry’s charms. “Or that I’ll let you plant tomatoes in my greenhouse? I might have plans for that.”

“But Niall!” Harry whines, pouting over at him with big watery eyes in an expression Niall just knows he’s spent hours perfecting in the mirror.

“We’ll discuss it.” Niall relents after a moment, dropping his sunglasses back down on his nose to cover the blush settling high on his cheeks. “But to be honest, I don’t think I’m going to get anything done tonight, so you might as well head back over to yours. Louis didn’t take too kindly to you being over here so late yesterday. He already thinks I’m a lying homophobe. Let’s not give him another reason to hate me, yeah?”

“He’s going to be late at work tonight, and then he’s going back to his place.” Harry sighs. “Do- Do you mind if I stay over here for a while actually? Lucy is in heaven out here, and I need something to do other than just sit around by myself watching nature documentaries with Lucy.”

“Sure Harry.” Niall says with a soft smile that he hopes is reassuring. “Beer?”

“Please.” Harry beams.

 

“Ugh, I would have sent you home if I knew you were going to make me work!” Niall groans, flopping down on his bed dramatically. Luckily, the one thing he did to make his house a home today was dress his bed and hang some clothes in the wardrobe in case Harry did end up coming over. Lucy jumps up next to him, settling in next to his side while Harry throws a halfhearted glare in their direction.

“It’s your home mister.” Harry chastises. “You don’t actually have that much stuff. You should be done unpacking by now.”

“I’m a slow nester.” Niall huffs. “It’s going to take time for me to feel like this is home.”

“It would help if you actually had some stuff out Niall.” Harry counters. “The whole place is so blank right now. It’ll feel homier once you try a bit.”

“It’s not just the blankness Harry.” Niall sighs. “I left everyone back in Mullingar. I don’t know anyone here other than you and Louis. Back home- it’s- There were always people around, you know? Our house was never empty. There was always my Da, or my brother and his son, or friends, or- Or Liam. Once you go home, I’m back to being alone. I know that’s something I’m going to have to adjust to, but it’s going to take a bit for me to make that change.”

“Who’s Liam?” Harry asks. Niall was hoping that he wouldn’t have noticed that part, but the hesitation in his voice probably drew attention to it.

“It’s complicated.” Niall mumbles. “We were on and off for a while. We were on when I got the job offer, so I broke it off permanently because it was time for a new phase in my life and a long distance relationship with my secondary school boyfriend wasn’t something I wanted to hang onto, and I definitely didn’t think we were strong enough as a couple to even consider letting him move here with me.”

“Oh.” Harry says quietly. “I’m sorry. That sounds rough.”

“Not really.” Niall shrugs. “When we were good, we were good, but most of the time we weren’t. It was more about fun than it was anything else. I don’t know. It’s over now. That’s what matters. It’s over, and I’m starting a new life away from everyone and everything I know. So excuse me if I’m not unpacked in a single day.”

“Are you mad at me?” Harry asks.

“No.” Niall huffs. “I’m just tired of this weird feeling in my chest. It’s making me irritable. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know I can’t really understand what you’re going through, because my family is mostly here in town, but maybe I can help fill in a little.” Harry offers. “I’m not saying I can replace all those people, but maybe I can help this place feel a little more like home by giving you a familiar face to talk to.”

“Maybe.” Niall mumbles, turning onto his side and curling around Lucy, who nestles into his neck and lets out a contented sounding little sigh.

 

“It’s done!” Niall crows, running around in excited little circles with Lucy close on his heels. The last box is finally unpacked, only eight days after he’s moved in (which is honestly about ten months ahead of when Niall figured it would actually be accomplished). He collapses on the sitting room floor and Lucy jumps up on his chest to lathe giddy kisses all over his face. He can’t say that he minds too incredibly much. He’s gotten quite attached to the little terrier ever since Harry started letting Niall watch her during the day since he has little else to do. “Think Hazza will finally get off of my back now?”

Lucy lets out something that actually sounds like a huff, and Niall can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, me either. Still, I think we deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Lucy bounds off of his torso, making a beeline straight for the kitchen. She knows exactly what Niall is referring to, the leftover bangers from this morning’s breakfast have been calling their names all day. Niall splits them up, one apiece. He doesn’t really have any wiggle room in his budget for extra food, but he doesn’t mind sharing what little he has with Lucy.

No sooner than the moment they’ve finished scarfing down their snack, there comes a knock at the door. Harry never knocks, choosing instead to just barge into Niall’s house day or night. The realtor had assured him that all the keys had been returned when he bought the place, but apparently Harry had a spare that was kept secret, and Niall can’t say it bothers him enough that he’s going to pay to have the locks changed.

He opens up the door part way, cautious to throw it open because Lucy is growling low and threatening, peeking his head out to find none other than Louis scowling at him. “I’m here for the mutt.” he grumbles. “Harry is staying late tonight, so I’ve got to bring it back over to his.”

“Oh, well if you like, I can keep her for the night.” Niall offers. “I have some of her food here, and Ha- Rry will just be dropping her off again in the morning anyways.”

“Listen, I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but it stops. Now.” Louis says firmly, a glare set stonily on his face.

“Mate, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Niall scoffs.

“Give me the dog.” Louis huffs. “And from now on, you don’t see Harry. Understand? He’s my boyfriend, and he’s not going to fall for your Irish country-boy act.”

“Last time we talked, you didn’t even believe I was interested in blokes.” Niall points out. “Now you think I’m a threat?”

“Nothing of the sort.” Louis scoffs. “But I think you’ll try something, and that’s just going to end badly for you.”

“I think I’ll let Harry decide for himself whether he wants to spend time with me anymore.” Niall returns, opening the door all the way to show Louis he isn’t backing down and losing Harry as a friend. “But feel free to take Lucy back if that’s what Harry asked you to do. I respect what he wants, because that’s what friends do.”

“Come here you little beast.” Louis snaps, picking up a very irritated Lucy and storming off. She looks at him desperately over the brunet’s shoulder, whining to go back to him. Niall feels horrible watching her disappear, the feeling sticking with him through the night, and all the next day when he doesn’t see either Lucy or Harry.

 

It’s been nine days since the last time Niall saw Harry, but he’s started work, and made a new friend to boot, so he doesn’t have as much time to mope about it anymore. Zayn is every bit as gorgeous as Harry is, and reminds Niall of Liam in a lot of ways, so they’d gotten along right off the bat once Zayn had started training him. When Niall invites him over after work for a drink he accepts, and now they’re sat in his garden, admiring the way the moon plays off of the leaves of the hydrangeas Harry had planted.

Niall had needed to call his mother to figure out how to take care of the tomato plants that Harry had started growing in his greenhouse. He’s actually pretty useless when it comes to plants, but it had been important to him that they survive. He’s still not sure why. He doesn’t even really eat tomatoes. He just wanted them to live.

“Have you been with him a long time?” Zayn asks curiously.

“Who?” Niall asks, crinkling his brow in confusion.

“This Harry bloke you’re always going on about.” Zayn says with a roll of his eyes, as if to say ‘Who else?’

“We’re- We’re not together.” Niall mumbles. “Don’t even know him that well to be honest. He’s just my neighbor. I met him when I moved here. Besides you, he’s the only person I’ve really talked to though. Haven’t actually talked to him in a while. I don’t know what’s going on with him, but his boyfriend is a total psycho. I’m not getting dragged into that.”

“Might not have much choice.” Zayn chuckles. He points behind Niall towards the glass doors and asks “Is that him?”

“Uh- Yeah.” Niall says quietly once he spots Harry standing in his living room. “Give me a minute?”

“Sure thing mate.” Zayn laughs. Niall stands up and heads toward the house, but is stopped when Zayn adds “Oh, Niall- He’s hot. You should go for it.”

“Shut up!” Niall hisses, an embarrassed flush lighting up his cheeks.

“Just saying.” Zayn smirks. “Don’t keep him waiting.”

“Arse.” Niall grumbles, making his way inside. He closes the door behind him and asks “What are you doing here Harry?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” Harry mumbles.

“That’s new.” Niall scoffs.

“I just- Why didn’t you tell me Niall?” Harry asks. “I’d have understood. You- You didn’t have to have Louis tell me.”

“Harry, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Niall sighs.

“Louis told me you didn’t want me bothering you anymore, or leaving Lucy with you, and that’s fine, but you should have at least told me yourself.” Harry huffs. “I’ve been fighting with myself over whether or not to confront you, but-”

“Haz, I didn’t say any of that.” Niall cuts in. “Not a word of it. I liked having you around, and I absolutely adore Lucy. In fact Louis is the one who told me not to talk to you anymore, and I told him I wouldn’t do that unless that’s what you wanted. It’s not me you need to be having this conversation with. It’s your control-freak of a boyfriend. So if that’s what you came over here to say, fine. I heard it. Now I’m in the middle of something, so if you could go, that would be great.”

“Niall-” Harry starts.

“Just go Harry.” Niall tells him. “Obviously you and I talking isn’t a great idea anymore. If you figure things out, feel free to come back, but I don’t need this kind of drama. My life is stressful enough right now without it.”

“Alright.” Harry says quietly, turning back towards the front door and walking out without any further protest.

“Well that didn’t look like the happy reunion I was expecting.” Zayn says once Niall retakes his seat.

“Shut up and open me another beer.” Niall mutters, draining the rest of his and bracing himself for another night of frustrated, restless sleep.

 

“I’m going to change the locks if you keep doing this.” Niall sighs upon finding Harry and Lucy in his living room.

“You said I could come back if I got things figured out.” Harry shrugs. “And I forgot my Netflix password. I was in the middle of a ‘Call the Midwife’ binge when it logged out.”

“Don’t go filling up my queue with your dramas.” Niall huffs, dropping his bag on the table and heading into the kitchen straight for a beer. “You know I don’t like all that sappy shite.”

“You would if you’d just give it a chance.” Harry hums. “Can we talk?”

“I’m really not in the mood to have this conversation.” Niall mumbles, taking a seat in his comfy chair.

“It’s not a conversation. It’s just me telling you that Louis isn’t going to get involved in our friendship again. I talked to him last night, and told him to stop being a jealous twat. He’ll stay out of your way if you stay out of his.” Harry explains.

“Gladly.” Niall mutters under his breath. “At least I get my best mate back.”

“Aww, Niall!” Harry beams.

“I was talking about Lucy.” Niall giggles. The terrier jumps into his lap and settles down after giving him a few well-missed kisses.

“Are you using me for my dog?” Harry scoffs.

“You’re using me for Netflix.” Niall shrugs. “And by the way, your password is Punsword with a capital p.”

“Yes!” Harry groans. “Thank you!”

“No problem Haz.” Niall chuckles.

“Why do you even know that?” Harry asks.

“Because I know you.” Niall says quietly. “I know how much you like stupid jokes, and that you wish you could afford Saint Laurent boots, but all you can do right now is put them as the lock-screen on your mobile, and that you stand in front of the ovens at work so that you can smell like baking bread when you get home because it’s your favorite smell.”

“I didn’t realize that you knew all that about me.” Harry admits sheepishly.

“I wasn’t just star-gazing when you were talking Haz.” Niall tells him. “I thought we were friends.”

“We are.” Harry pouts.

“Then why would you just assume that what Louis was telling you was what I said?” Niall asks. “What part of our friendship seemed so fake to you that you didn’t even think that it merited a conversation before we just stopped talking?”

“I have to believe him first Niall.” Harry says softly. “He’s my boyfriend. I have to take him at his word.”

“Blind faith in a person isn’t a foundation for a relationship Harry.” Niall huffs. “I don’t want to interfere in your relationship, but he’s obviously not okay with us being around each other, so why are you doing it?”

“Because he doesn’t laugh at my stupid jokes, and he doesn’t care that I want Saint Laurent boots, and he hates the smell of baking bread.” Harry mumbles. “I need someone in my life who gets me in the ways he doesn’t.”

Niall wants to yell, wants to ask ‘God, why are you even with him?’, but he knows that isn’t his place, so he just nods and tips his beer in Harry’s direction.

 

“So, how are things with you and Zayn?” Harry asks.

“Fine I guess.” Niall shrugs, lining up his shot. “Talking at me isn’t going to throw me off my game Styles, and even if it did, you’d still be losing by four balls.”

“Just making polite conversation.” Harry hums, taking a seat directly behind where Niall’s target is. And yeah, that’s definitely distracting. That’s why Niall scratches, and he’s sure by Harry’s smirk that was his plan all along. Fucking bastard.

“Ooh, my turn again!” Harry giggles, skipping around the table and shoving Niall out of the way with his hip. “Get ready to pay up when I win this Horan.”

“Just try not to hit me with the cue again and I’ll be happy.” Niall scoffs, rubbing his stomach just to make a point.

“That was your fault Niall.” Harry laughs. “Don’t stand directly behind me when I’m taking a shot, and you won’t get poked.”

That, Niall has to admit, was unfortunately accurate. He’d been too distracted by Harry bending over the table, those sinfully tight jeans stretched like a second skin around his arse, to notice that Harry was actually ready to take his shot. He’d ended up with the butt of the cue slamming right into his solar plexus. He knew pool etiquette well enough to know better, but he decidedly ignored it and received his just desserts. After three months he should have learned to stop staring by now. Scratch that, he should be over Harry completely by now.

Not that Harry makes that any easier to do. He’s around constantly, burrowing his way into Niall’s space and past every defense the blond tries to put up with his perfect sweetness, and perfect face, and perfect arse, and perfect dog. Perfect everything really. Harry is just so fucking perfect, and Niall can’t decide whether he hates that or not.

“Darn it!” Harry whines, pulling Niall out of his head and alerting him to the brunet’s failure to pocket even one ball, even with the advantage he gained from Niall’s scratch on the previous turn. “I swear I’m good at this game.”

“In all the games that we’ve played, I’ve yet to see that your hands and eyes are even connected, let alone coordinated.” Niall says with a shit-eating grin. “You’re as shite at pool as you are at darts, and footy, and even bowling.”

“Ah, but I’m better than you at golf.” Harry smirks.

“Two strokes.” Niall huffs. “That’s all you won by, and you’re familiar with the course. Next time I’ll kick your arse.”

“You’re such a sore loser.” Harry giggles.

“Literally, only with you.” Niall mumbles. “I don’t like being beaten by an uncoordinated monkey.”

“Hey!” Harry pouts.

“Prove me wrong.” Niall laughs. “And make yourself useful by getting the next round while I wrap this up, will you?”

“How do I know you won’t cheat while I’m gone?” Harry asks.

“Why would I need to cheat?” Niall hums. “All I have left are the seven and the eight ball. Without you distracting me on purpose I’ll have this done in half a minute.”

“Don’t sink the eight without me here to witness.” Harry huffs, wandering over to the bar.

Niall lines up his shot, sinking the seven with ease and setting up the eight ball right next to the corner pocket. Harry catches him doing a happy little pre-victory dance and rolls his eyes, not that it stops Niall from shaking his hips like his feet are experiencing an earthquake. “You’re an even worse winner than you are a loser.” Harry sighs.

“I haven’t even won yet. Might do a full Coyote Ugly once I do.” Niall grins, taking the pint Harry is holding out to him and downing half of it.

“Please don’t.” Harry laughs. “I don’t fancy getting kicked out of this pub just because you like feeling superior.”

“The British are so repressed.” Niall giggles.

“Because the Irish aren’t.” Harry scoffs.

“Not in the same way.” Niall shrugs. “Now shut up and watch me win this in the corner pocket.”

Niall bends down, lines up the cue, and just as he takes the shot, a voice rings out harshly “Harry!”

He doesn’t even care that he loses on a pretty much guaranteed shot, the cue ball going wide and spinning off impotently. He just hates hearing Louis take that tone with Harry, and the urge to crack the cue over the small brunet’s skull for it forces him to relinquish it onto the felt.

“Hey Baby.” Harry smiles, apparently ignoring the scowl that Niall feels is permanently etched into Louis’ face. “What’s up?”

“Do you even know what time it is?” Louis hisses, stomping over furiously. “It’s almost midnight, and you’re out playing billiards with him, while I’m at your place with that damned dog whinging like the fucking world is ending.”

“We were just finishing up.” Harry says softly.

“Actually, we finished. Harry just won because I missed.” Niall cuts in. “I kept him out for another game. I didn’t realize how late it was.”

“Save your ‘I’m sorry’s blondie.” Louis spits out.

“I didn’t plan on giving any.” Niall scoffs. “I was only giving an explanation.”

“Let’s go Harry.” Louis growls.

“I’ll pay you tomorrow Haz.” Niall tells him. “And I’ll take care of the tab.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispers, setting his pint down on the table and following Louis out of the pub. It takes pretty much everything Niall has in him not to smash his fist into the wall. He settles for drinking the rest of Harry’s pint and picturing Louis’ face when he steps up to the dartboard.

 

He feels it before he even steps inside, something heavy hanging in the air. A choked sob tears its way to Niall’s ears, and he runs into the living room to find Harry curled up under half a dozen blankets even though it’s August. Lucy is on the floor, looking at Niall desperately, like she’s overwhelmed, which frankly, Niall understands perfectly. “Haz, what’s wrong?” Niall asks cautiously.

“Louis- And- I- Broke- Up!” Harry sobs.

“What? Why?” Niall questions, grabbing a box of tissues and holding them out.

“I- I asked him to move in with me.” Harry sniffles, blowing his nose in a handful of Kleenex. That’s really not what Niall was expecting.

“That sounds like a step forward, not a breakup Harry.” Niall mumbles.

“He said he wouldn’t move in with me unless we moved into his place instead of mine, even though I own mine and it’s bigger.” Harry explains. “But he- He didn’t want to-”

“He wanted us to not be near each other anymore.” Niall finishes for him.

“It’s not just that.” Harry tells him. “He also wanted me to give Lucy up.”

“Prick.” Niall growls, his hands flexing into fists at his sides.

“She doesn’t like him.” Harry mumbles. “She never has really. I just didn’t think it bothered him so much that it would be an ultimatum he’d give me. I- I couldn’t do it though. I couldn’t give in on those things.”

“Good.” Niall says before he can stop himself. “It wasn’t fair of him to ask that of you. Lucy is important to you.”

“So are you.” Harry says quietly. “I said I couldn’t compromise on either point, and I meant it Niall. I’m certainly not going to give Lucy up, but I didn’t want to not have you around either.”

“Don’t- Don’t say that Harry.” Niall sighs. “I don’t want to be a factor in your breakup.”

“Well Louis made you into one.” Harry mutters. “I’m sorry. I’m not blaming you.”

“Good.” Niall huffs, standing up and walking away. “I didn’t ask for that Harry. I can’t handle being the reason you lose your boyfriend. It’s not fair to put that on me. I bit my tongue for the last three months for that exact reason.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asks.

“I’m talking about the fact that I’ve never once said how much I can’t stand him!” Niall hisses. “He doesn’t treat you right, but it wasn’t my fucking place to say anything. So I stood back and let you do what you wanted because, for some reason that I’ve never understood, you love him. You love him despite the fact that he’s angry, and controlling, and jealous. If you two break up, I think that’s great, because you deserve better than him, but I don’t want the blame for it, because I deserve better than that. I bit my tongue.”

“Well maybe you fucking shouldn’t have!” Harry snaps. “What kind of friend keeps their mouth shut when their friend is in what they think is a toxic relationship?”

“The kind that’s in love with you!” Niall yells, feeling all the air knocked out of his chest once the admission is out.

“What?” Harry gasps.

“Nothing.” Niall squeaks, making a break for his bedroom and slamming the door shut, locking it before he dives under the duvet. Harry knocks on his door, calls through it begging him to come out and talk about it, but Niall just burrows further into his shame until the sun sets and Harry gives up and goes home.

 

“I just- I just blurted it out.” Niall groans, dropping his head against the bar in a desperate (and frustratingly fruitless) attempt to meld with the grain to escape his life. “I just yelled at him that I love him.”

“Okay- That’s uh- That’s not great, but it could be worse. You could have ran away afterwards or something.” Zayn says, his tone as gentle and reassuring as the hand he’s rubbing on Niall’s back.

“I did.” Niall admits, groping blindly for the shot of tequila that the bartender drops off for him.

“Of course you did.” Zayn sighs.

“I hid in my bed until he went home.” Niall mumbles. “I just bought a house, and now I have to move.”

“And I thought birds were overdramatic.” Zayn chuckles. “You’re not moving.”

“He lives right next door Zayn. I can’t avoid him if I live right next door.” Niall whines. “I doubt I can even avoid him if I stay in town. I might have to commute from Middlewich. It’s cheaper at least. Might be able to find a flat that I can afford while I sell the house if I work some overtime and max out my credit cards.”

“Niall, stop being an idiot.” Zayn huffs. “You did something embarrassing. So what? Either it’ll work out, or it won’t, but you don’t even know what’s going to happen.”

“I yelled that I loved him after he blamed me for breaking up his relationship.” Niall scowls, lifting his head just to glare at his boss before taking the shot. “I know exactly what’s going to happen. I lost my best friend, and Lucy all in one fell swoop.”

“You and that fucking dog.” Zayn laughs.

“I love her Zayn!” Niall grumbles. “She’s so sweet and perfect, and now I won’t be allowed to see her again because I fucking told Harry that I love him.”

“Should have fucking known you wouldn’t wait even a day.” comes a venomous, and all too familiar, snarl behind him.

“Fuck.” Niall sighs. He turns around, fully expecting a tirade from Louis, but all he gets instead is a fist in the eye and his head cracking against the bar, bringing a sense of unconsciousness that Niall welcomes all too readily.

 

The front door closes, and it sounds like a gunshot going off right next to Niall’s ear. He whimpers a bit, but manages to call out “Zayn? Please tell me you brought a bucket of paracetamol.”

The door creaks open, and Niall is pretty sure his stomach drops out of his arse when he turns around and sees Harry standing in his doorway rather than Zayn. “What- What happened to you?” Harry asks, crossing the space quickly and kneeling down next to the bed. “Niall- What happened?”

“Got myself in a bit of trouble last night at a pub.” Niall mutters, clutching his duvet to cover his bare chest. His head aches from the sudden movement, but he manages to stifle the groan of pain. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk about what you said Niall.” Harry says gently.

“No- No we really don’t.” Niall sighs. “Harry, my head is killing me. I can’t do this right now. I can’t do this ever actually. Just- Just go please.”

“Niall-” Harry starts. Niall knows that if he lets Harry talk he’ll regret it, so he just throws up a hand, thanking the heavens when Harry falls quiet.

“Harry- Stop.” Niall says firmly. “I already regret saying it, okay? I regret everything about last night. I’ve already paid the price once, so if you’re here to yell at me then you’ll have to wait until I’ve recovered enough to do it again.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asks. “What do you mean ‘paid the price’?”

“I was out with Zayn, and I was telling him about what happened-” Niall starts.

“You told Zayn?” Harry squawks.

“Yeah.” Niall nods.

“Zayn did this to you?” Harry growls. “I’ll kill him!”

“No, of course not. Why would Zayn hit me for that?” Niall asks.

“Because he’s your boyfriend.” Harry says like it should be obvious.

“What? No he isn’t.” Niall scoffs. “He’s my boss. And straight. And definitely not the kind of guy I’d date. He’s a great friend, but kind of flaky.”

“But- But I saw you two together that night when I came over to talk about our fight.” Harry huffs. “You looked pretty cozy to me.”

“Harry, if I’d brought a guy that looked like Zayn back to my place for some action, we wouldn’t have been drinking beer fully clothed in the garden. We’d have been in my bedroom.” Niall tells him. “The whole fucking block would have heard the two of us. Trust me.”

“But all those times I asked you about how you and Zayn were doing-” Harry counters. “You always said it was going good.”

“I thought you were asking me about work.” Niall sighs. “I am not, and never have been, with Zayn. He didn’t do this to me Harry. Louis did. He was there I guess, and he overheard me telling Zayn, and then he punched me and knocked me out.”

“Louis?” Harry gasps.

“Don’t act surprised.” Niall mutters. “He wanted to do it for months. I just gave him an excuse.”

“There is no excuse for him doing this to you.” Harry says softly, reaching up a hand and cupping Niall’s cheek. “Niall- I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Niall mumbles, turning his face away and hoping that the black eye distracts from the blush. “I deserved it. I never should have said anything. I should have just been supportive of you during a hard time instead of making things even more complicated and saying what I said. I should have put on one of your dramas, and gotten you that frozen yogurt I keep for you in the ice box, and a bottle of wine, and listened to you. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“You did make things more complicated.” Harry says quietly. “But not- Not in the way you think Niall. I thought you were with Zayn. I thought I was the one ruining a good thing. I didn’t think you felt that way about me too.”

“Harry-” Niall whispers.

“No, it’s my turn to talk now Niall.” Harry cuts him off. “You were right. Louis was bad for me. He was everything you said last night and worse. I just didn’t realize it until I met you, and you were everything Louis wasn’t. You knew me better than he did after only a few weeks. But you were with Zayn, and-”

“I wasn’t.” Niall huffs.

“Fine, I thought you were with Zayn.” Harry continues. “So instead of ending things, I hung onto what I already had, because in my mind Louis being jealous meant that he loved me enough to want me to himself. I kept trying, and trying, and trying to force something that wasn’t there with him. I made myself believe that I was happy with what I had, because what I wanted wasn’t something I thought I could have. I even made myself think that moving in together was the right thing to do, because if he was around all the time, then maybe I wouldn’t want to be with you all the time.

“And then he forced me to choose between him, and you and Lucy. I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t give you up. I couldn’t even think about it, so I ended things with him and resigned myself to waiting around and hoping that Zayn would somehow mess things up so that I could have a chance. Then you said what you said, and I was in so much shock that I couldn’t tell you that I have feelings for you too before you ran away, and you wouldn’t talk to me. I didn’t want to tell you that I love you through a door Niall. I wanted to say it to your face, and now I have, so I’d really like to finally kiss you before I lose the nerve it took me all morning to work up.”

Niall flies forward, crashing their lips together. His face feels like it’s on fire from the contact, but Harry’s lips are so soft, so perfect, that Niall can’t really bring himself to care. It’s not at all how he pictured their first kiss, a bit sloppy, the height difference between them throwing him off, along with the concussion. It’s good though. Leaves his whole body tingling with excitement.

“Finally.” Harry breathes out across Niall’s skin.

“Finally.” Niall agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for that ending. I tried so hard to come up with something better, but I just couldn't. I suck at endings. I suck at endings so bad.


End file.
